


Случайность

by Sumiregava



Category: Sector General - James White
Genre: Gen, language issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Госпиталь прибывает новый специалист. Почти специалист. Но точно совершенно особенный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайность

Своим именем разведывательный корабль корпуса мониторов "Страшенный" был обязан стечению обстоятельств и дружбе между народами.  
Столетия назад имя "Страшный" носил плававший по морям Земли эскадренный миноносец. Высокие технологии в то время начинали зарождаться, а корабли только-только лишились парусов. Отличное имя! Его собратья, разведчики "Баян"и "Ретвизан" стояли в соседних доках, и так получилось, что бригада маляров-худлариан начала именно с них, к безымянному пока "Страшному" приступив незадолго до конца смены и успев уже изрядно устать. Лишняя буковка прокралась в название как-то сама-собой.  
Примерно через час несколько маляров-землян, возвращаясь с работы увидели в доке "Страшнный" корабль и обомлели.  
\- Что-то тут не так, - нарушил молчание старший смены. - Кто-нибудь знает, что должно было быть?  
Посыпались варианты, к чести предлагавших, почти не содержащие орфографических ошибок: все-таки это язык был родным не для всех. Но, в конце концов стороны пришли к согласию.  
\- А раз договорились, - подвел итог шеф, - то берем и исправляем.  
\- С какой стати? - удивился один из людей. - Этот корабль не в нашей сфере ответственности. Скажем ребятам, что они там ошиблись, и пусть сами исправляют.  
Кто-то поддержал его негромким ворчанием: смена выдалась не из легких.  
\- Да пусть так летает, - раздался чей-то голос. - Инопланетяне что, поймут?  
Начальник вздохнул и обратился ко всем сразу:  
\- Представьте бескрайний космос. Черную бесконечность, испещренную искрами звезд, на которой оставляют росчерки "Ргабвар", "Террагар", "Веспасиан", "Ярослав", "Нёнокса"... И среди них - вот это орфографическое недоразумение, позорящее весь человеческий род. Баллоны с краской в руки - и за дело. Живо!  
Переименовывать корабли - крайне дурная примета. Корабль-разведчик "Страшный" сошел со стапелей полгода спустя. Капитан Игнат Былько, получив новые документы, в которых значилось новое название корабля, ругался... страшно же, заранее предчувствуя недоброе.  
Ведь всем известно: как вы лодку назовете...

~~~

Разумеется, тот факт, что вчера в Госпиталь прибыл груз меда, никак не повлиял на решение О'Мары поговорить с Главным диетологом лично, на его территории, вместо того, чтобы вызвать его по комму или пригласить к себе в кабинет. Поддержку лучше оказывать в привычной для собеседника обстановке и, если речь идет о таком гордом существе, с глазу на глаз. А в том, что она потребуется, О'Мара, учитывая новости, не сомневался и заранее готовил аргументы, чтобы привести опечаленного тралтана в бодрое расположение духа.  
\- Безответственность! Как можно называть себя специалистом и допускать подобное небрежение договоренностями! - бушевал Главный диетолог, изо всех сил топая ногами по пути от стола к плите и обратно. Мебель содрогалась, посуда жалобно позвякивала, О'Мара уписывал за обе щеки медовую коврижку и удовлетворенно отмечал, что его профессионализм здесь не при чем... то есть, не потребуется.  
\- "Опоздал на рейс", - передразнил Гуронсевас, - в каком веке живет это существо? "А потом и вовсе передумал"...  
Следующую фразу транслятор оставил без перевода, но вряд ли это была лестная характеристика. О'Мара слушал, кивал и Гуронсевас наконец-то вспомнил, что он тут не один:  
\- Главный психолог, как вам это нравится?  
\- Великолепный вкус, - совершенно искренне ответил О'Мара. - Не знаю, как называется эта специя, но она здесь уместна. Новое блюдо будет пользоваться успехом у всех сладкоежек Госпиталя и прибавит изрядно работы нашим стоматологам. Можно еще? Что касается ситуации: я рад, что этот специалист сразу показал свой характер, еще до зачисления в штат, избавив тем самым и вас, и меня и всех наших бюрократов от многих хлопот. К тому же, он все равно выслал вам новый образец ценной молочнокислой культуры.  
\- Ну разве что, - вздохнул тралтан, пододвигая поближе к О'Маре тарелку с выпечкой и добавил с заметной гордостью: - Еще я собираюсь ввести в десертное меню пряники, ко'шаэп и грл-турих. Хотите попробовать? Опытные образцы уже готовы.  
Ответ О'Мары заглушил писклявый сигнала вызова, и Гуронсевас, извинившись, удалился к комму, чтобы вернуться к собеседнику минуту спустя, всем своим видом излучая растерянность.  
\- Главный психолог, новый сотрудник отделения питания, Ракереши, только что прибыл в Госпиталь на корабле "Страшенный".  
\- Передумал еще раз? - удивился О'Мара не без сожаления. Грл-турих, на его памяти, был просто медом, разогретом с травами, какие изменения Гуронсевас мог внести туда?  
\- Мне сообщили, - загробным голосом поведал Гуронсевас, - что его временно поместили в пятое складское помещение моего отделения. Потому что для вида физиологической классификации СТРТ не нашлось подходящей каюты - и представитель технического отдела очень интересуется, где бы узнать, какие условия в той каюте нужно создать. И есть ли в отделении психологии программа-переводчик с языка специалиста. И...  
О'Мара вскинул брови.  
\- Подождите. Но ведь Ракереши - ДБЛФ, кельгианин.  
\- Я знаю, - отозвался Гуронсевас. - Вы не могли бы пойти и встретить его вместе со мной?  
О'Мара кивнул. Сейчас мало что могло бы удержать его от встречи с новым специалистом.

~~~

\- Здравствуйте, - тепло поприветствовал важного пассажира капитан корабля-разведчика "Страшенный" Игнат Былько. Пассажир что-то невразумительно пробулькал в ответ.  
\- А он вообще умеет говорить? - страшным шепотом спросил связист Олег, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть в бак, в котором дорогой гость прибыл на борт.  
\- Да чем ему? - пожал плечами техник Славик, и тоже заглянул к гостю. - У него и глаз-то нет.  
Еще у пассажира, как отметил капитан, не было рук, ног, головы, и вообще он представлял из себя слегка пузырящуюся полужидкую массу нежно-белого цвета. Дабы гостя не смочил легкий летний дождик, сверху чан был прикрыт прочной герметичной крышкой, которую в помещении сняли.  
\- А что у него есть? - не отставал связист.  
\- Слух, - твердо заявил капитан Былько. - Мне говорили, что он любит музыку и разговоры, но программы с его языком у нас нет, так что придется ему слушать музыку.  
\- Прекрасно, - пожал плечами навигатор Ольгерд. - Этого добра у нас хватит до соседней Галактики, не то, что до Госпиталя. Впрочем, разговоры тоже обеспечим.

~~~

В пятом складском помещении отделения диетологии их ждали лично сердитый капитан Былько и большой чан с О'Мару ростом, без каких-либо наружных манипуляторов, зато с приборной панелью в метре от пола, испещренной мелкими кельгианскими значками. Большая герметичная крышка, которой, по-видимому, закрывался бак, стояла прислоненная к стенке.  
\- Здравствуйте, сэр, - обратился Былько сперва к О'Маре, потом к Гуронсевасу. - Я был бы рад удостовериться, что наш пассажир не потерпел значительных неудобств во время полета. К сожалению, в корабельный транслятор заложены программы перевода только с основных четырех языков федерации.  
В голосе капитана звучало искреннее сожаление, а О'Мара все еще не мог поверить глазам своим. Гуронсевас, вытянув глазные стебельки над краем чана, очевидно, испытывал сходные ощущения.  
Следующее событие случилось впервые за всю историю отношений Тралты и Земли и О'Мара искренне надеялся, что повторять не придется. Когда Главный диетолог открыл рот, чтобы что-то произнести, Главный психолог от души пнул его опорное щупальце, не причинив значительного неудобства, но заставив замолчать от удивления.  
\- К сожалению, программа-переводчик еще не настроена должным образом, - обратился О'Мара к капитану, косясь на Гуронсеваса. - Тем не менее, независимо от того, насколько пассажиру понравился перелет, он сам не озаботился обеспечением для себя большего комфорта, вы же сделали все, что было в ваших силах и, как я могу понять, даже то, что не входило в обязанности. Благодарю вас. Не смею больше задерживать.  
Капитан сдержанно попрощался, но перед тем, как уйти, обернулся, чтобы дать высокому начальству небольшой совет:  
\- Ракереши очень нравилось, когда в его присутствии играли на гитаре. Возможно, пока программа-переводчик не установлена, имеет смысл развлечь его подобным образом.  
Хлопнула, закрываясь, дверь. О'Мара, Гуронсевас и "ценный специалист Ракереши" остались одни.  
\- Я рад отметить, что уровень ксенофобии капитана чрезвычайно низок, - произнес наконец О'Мара. - Спасибо, что правильно восприняли мой невербальный сигнал молчать.  
Гуронсевас не отвечал, пока внимательно не изучил все показания на приборной панели чана с присланной поганым безответственным кельгианином молочнокислой культурой.  
\- Я бы не стал ничего говорить. Даже если бы груз пострадал от недостаточного ухода, - Главный диетолог легко поднял крышку и прикрыл чан. - Поможете мне протестировать новшества в молочном меню?  
\- Я не ценитель, - откровенно признался Главный психолог, - обратитесь лучше к Брейтвейту - он давно намекал, что не против побыть вашим "подопытным"  
\- Лейтенант любит молочные продукты? - педантично уточнил Гуронсевас.  
\- Вовсе нет, - фыркнул О'мара. - Но в молоке много кальция. Ему будет полезно.

~~~

Команда "Страшенного" могла бы остаться навеки в блаженном неведении, но буквально в дверях ангара капитан Былько столкнулся с сыном старого приятеля, работавшим в техническом отдела Госпиталя. Оба обрадовались нежданной встрече.  
\- Здравствуйте, дядя Игнат. Уже выгрузили свой кефир?  
\- Лючиан, - укоризненно покачал головой Былько, которого такое неуважение к разумному существу изрядно покоробило. И мало ли, на что это существо похоже! - Как ты его называешь?  
\- Ладно, не кефир, - легко согласился парень. - Молочнокислая культура. Ценная. Главный диетолог третий день поедает нашему отделению плешь, пока мы создаем для нее идеальные условия. Вы сейчас седьмой сектор исследовать, да? На Тралту по пути не заглянете?..  
На корабле новость восприняли по разному.  
\- Я играл на гитаре йогурту, - наконец нарушил молчание Славик.  
\- Я читал ему вслух Пушкина, - признался Ольгерд. - Он от этого очень... пузырился.  
\- Пушкин? - мрачно вопросил Былько.  
\- Полагаю, Пушкин от этого вертелся в гробу.  
\- В гробу буде вертеться я, - капитан яростно помотал головой. - Надо же - не отличить разумное существо от...  
\- Йогурта, - похлопал его по плечу Ольгерд. - Не расстраивайся, никто не отличил.  
Былько шумно выдохнул. Несомненно, их занесет в Госпиталь еще не раз. И как он будет смотреть в глаза О'Маре?

~~~

Явившийся для очередного "эксперимента" О'Мара был приятно удивлен мелодичным перезвоном струн из комма главного диетолога.  
\- Подбираю музыку, - ответил Гуронсевас на незаданный вопрос. - Эта культура действительно крайне положительно реагирует на акустическое воздействие и сейчас мы выясняем, какое даст лучший результат.  
В обиталище ценной культуры новенький техник с самым мрачным видом настраивал гитару.


End file.
